Heretofore numerous mattress covers and pads for beds of patients confined thereto over extensive time periods have been known. Patents on such structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,570, 3,965,503, 4,338,693, 3,801,420, 4,518,649. British No. 1,303,002 and French No. 2,457,666 advanced quilt covers about air trapped channels containing resilient filler.